A magazine stores and feeds ammunition to a firearm. Magazines may be integral to the firearm (fixed) or removable (detachable). The magazine functions by moving the cartridges stored in the magazine into a position to be loaded into the chamber by the action of the firearm. The most popular type of magazine in modern rifles and handguns is a “box” or “tube” magazine that stores cartridges in a column in either one above the other or in a staggered fashion. As the firearm cycles, cartridges are moved to the top of the magazine by a follower driven by spring compression. The components of the typical box magazine are the cartridge box or tube, the spring, the spring follower and the base plate. Typically, the cartridge box contains holes (witness holes or recognition holes) that allow the user to see how many cartridges are loaded in the box.
Because the magazine is inserted into the firearm when it is fired, the magazine collects powder, residue and contaminants like all other parts of the firearm. Cleaning the magazine is a usual and necessary event following actual use of the weapon. Failure to clean the magazine may cause a failure to feed ammunition and a misfire. Cleaning the magazine requires disassembly. Some magazines are disassembled for cleaning by engaging a release mechanism at or in the base plate. On these magazines, the spring typically is fixed in some manner to the base plate. The base plate is removed and the internal components of the magazine can be removed.
Certain magazines, like those designed for and fitting the Colt™ .45 ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) Government™ and Commander™ models, the Colt Mustang™, the Sig Saur P238™ and P938™ and generic magazines designed to work in the Colt 1911 style .45 caliber pistol have a sealed base plate and require the removal of the spring and spring follower from the top of the magazine. The primary characteristics of these types of magazines are that the base plate is not removable and the spring is not affixed or attached to the box or the base plate (and is therefore removable). Consequently, the internal components of these magazines must be removed from the top or open end of the magazine.
To disassemble these magazines, the user holds the magazine with one hand and inserts a tool, implement or apparatus into the top of the magazine box to compress the spring follower and spring with the other hand. The user must maintain pressure on the spring and follower with one hand. While the spring follower and spring are compressed, the user insert a small punch or pin through one of the cartridge witness holes in the magazine box at a point below the bottom of the follower to capture the magazine spring and relieve tension from the follower. When the spring is captured and locked in place, the user removes the tool, implement or apparatus that was inserted through the top of the magazine to compress the spring and follower. The magazine is turned upside down and the spring follower is removed. The small punch or pin used to lock the spring in place is then removed and the spring is removed. The magazine and its components can be cleaned.
To reassemble the magazine, the spring is inserted into the box from the top and then compressed using a tool, implement or apparatus. When the spring is compressed, the user captures the magazine spring by inserting a small punch or pin through one of the cartridge witness holes in the magazine tube. The user then inserts the spring follower and releases the spring by removing the small punch or pin from the magazine's cartridge witness hole. This action applies tension to the bottom of the follower forcing it to the top of the magazine box where it stops.
Currently, there is no single tool that the typical user can employ to compress the spring and hold it in place for disassembly or assembly. The typical user employs metal punches, small nails or other pins and readily available shop supplies as tools or implements to capture the spring and lock it into place. Use of these types of implements leads to or promotes wear on the magazine and its components.